


[PODFIC] Some Translation Required

by forzandopod



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, and have no sense of self-preservation, earthings are ridic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: Spock was able, at any given moment, to understand at least 50% of whatever it was Montgomery Scott was doing at any given moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Translation Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988067) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:21:01 

**Size:** 14.5 MB

**Music:** A Spaceship Adventure by The Killers

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bST%20AOS%5d%20some%20translation%20required.mp3). (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
